Taichou's favourite fragrance
by NamidaTaichou
Summary: Matsmoto and Yachiru told Renji a secret about Byakuya so he uses it to his advantage until Bykuy twists it around ByaxRen YAOI don't say I didn't warn you. Rated T for language and sexual parts, not very grapic though.


**Well, I can't sleep at the moment so you know thought I would write a random fan fic for something other than Naruto. So for me it was Bleach's turn :).**

**Renji: About bloody time Bamii**

**Bamii: Shut up Renji *evils***

**Toushiro: What about your Naruto fan fic you haven't updated for a while.**

**Bamii: Well… I… Err.. Shut up Shorty I had an Art mock, Media final production, English mocks and revision aaaannndd Drama exam!**

**Toushiro: SHORTY!**

**Bamii: or would you prefer the term, fun-sized? ^.^**

**Renji: LMFAO!**

**Toushiro: Shut up Abarai.**

**Bamii: Any who yeah sorry for not updating my Naruto fan fic; That, was the best party, so far, I've had a lot of school work ¬.¬ but I have the idea in my head and it's all ready to be typed up so hopefully soon.**

**Toushiro: You're forgetting the disclaimer.**

**Bamii: Blah blah blah Bleach blah mine :D**

**Renji: I see what you did there LOL.**

**Toushiro: I'm assuming that that blah in the middle means not.**

**Bamii: Of course midget.**

**Toushiro: WH-**

**Bamii: Enough! On with the story.**

Taichou's favourite fragrance.

Renji looked up from his paper work to the empty chair in front of a desk still loitered with papers. His Captain was visiting Rukia in the other world. She was still staying with Ichigo, in his closet or so Byakuya thought. It was obvious the strawberry was fucking her to put it in a blunt way. Not that it bothered him as much as people would think it did.

However if Byakuya were to find out Renji couldn't help to think that he would be collecting Ichigo's cock for him to see if Mayuri-taichou could re-attach it.

Renji started to think about how Byakuya was quiet a boring guy to be alone in a room with until he discovered that. His mind drifted back to that day.

Renji, Shuuhei, Matsumoto, Kira and Yachiru where in 10th division quarters drinking, well Yachiru wasn't. They were sharing secrets about their captains. This was a little difficult for Shuuhei and Kira but listening to the other's secrets was highly amusing for them.

"It takes 3 hours for Ken-chan to get the top bell on his head!" cried an over enthusiastic Yachiru.

"Wow that's aggeeesss, why doesn't he just get you or Ikakku to help?" asked Matsumoto.

"I dunno, do I?"

"You guys are lucky knowing so much about your captains, I don't know any secrets about Byakuya." Renji pouted.

At that Yachiru jump up and down with her hand in the air like an overly excited child who knows the answer.

"I do, I do, I DO!!!"

Renji looked at her like she was some sort of goddess.

"What do you know, pleaaaasssseeee Yachiru tell meeeeee!"

Matsumoto suddenly look excited too, then began to giggle uncontrollably.

Shuuhei look up from his drink at the giggling Matsumoto.

"What's up with you?"

"I know too if it's what I'm thinking." Matsumoto turned to Yachiru. "Is it the thing we found out that time during the women's association meeting"

"If you mean the one before the meeting about thingy's hair then no."

"Oh it is the thing from after that meeting about the naked picture's of what's-his-face."

"Yeah!"

Shuuhei, Kira and Renji were all very confused and amazed that they knew what each other were talking about. (A/n: I got confused writing it T.T)

"Naked pictures ????" asked Kira

"Never mind that, what's the secret?"

"Well we just had a meeting in Byakuya's house and we were walking down the hall when Nemu smelt cinnamon but not ordinary cinnamon, it was a like spiced cinnamon smell." Matsumoto reminisced.

"Yeah and? That's Taichou's favourite candle fragrance." Stated Renji.

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH!" Renji shrunk behind Shuuhei as Matsumoto shouted. "Anyway it Nemu being Nemu also notices it's got an additional oil in it. An aphrodisiac."

At that point Yachiru stepped in and continued the story. "So me, humongous booby-chan, Vice president, and Saney-chan went to check it out."

At Saney-chan Renji, Shuuhei and Kira all looked confused. "Saney-chan?"

"She means Isane, the 4th division lieutenant"

"Ohh"

"So we're walking down the hall following Nemu and we get to his bedroom door. All of a sudden Nanao pops up behind us and is all like what are you doing? Blah blah. So after ignoring her we all look at the door and well there were some strange noises coming from behind so we decided to take peak."

"Noises?" the three men of the group look at Matsumoto with confusion in their eyes.

"Yeah, they were funny noises" cheered Yachiru.

"So Nemu opened the door a little so we could peer through and well we saw Byakuya and, well." And then Matsumoto and Yachiru burst into giggles.

"What… WHAT WAS HE DOING??" Renji shouted to the pair. Then suddenly Shuuhei started to laugh as well.

"Shuuhei?" at least Kira was confused as well.

Matsumoto seemed to be trying to say something but every time she started the sentence she just kept laughing. She started to gesture with her hands. His hand was curled and she was thrusting it forwards and backwards.

Then it clicked.

Kira and Renji started laughing as well. "Thanks Matsumoto for that."

Renji was smirking as he signed another report. He had used this fact to his advantage a few times. It was when he really just couldn't be bothered to do any more paper work; he would just light the candle in the office and Byakuya would bolt straight up and leave the room while dismissing Renji for the night.

Renji shifted around in his chair when he heard footstep. Familiar footsteps. They were approaching the office. He's back early. As this thought popped into Renji's mind, said Taichou slid the door open and walked in.

"Good evening Renji."

"Hello Byakuya-taichou your back early you only left this morning."

"Ah, yes I only went for a chat with Rukia, Ichigo and Urahaha."

"Urahaha?"

"Well to be specific, Urahaha and Youchiri."

"Oh."

As Byakuya walked over to his desk Renji realised how bored he actually was, he had been doing paperwork since lunch so he decided to have some fun. Again.

Byakuya seemed involved in his paperwork so Renji opened his draw where he kept the candles and lit one. He shut the draw but left enough of a gap for the fragrance to escape.

The cinnamon fragrance quickly filled the room and Byakuya's head shot up from his paperwork. His nostrils quickly picked up the scent of cinnamon. Suddenly he felt aroused.

This was happening a lot lately and Byakuya had a feeling who was behind it. He glanced over to Renji who normally he would dismiss so he could get ride of the feeling but tonight he had a better idea.

Renji was watching his Taichou intensely waiting for him to dismiss miss him but he still hadn't said anything. He watched as Byakuya got up and turned towards him.

"Taichou?"

Byakuya didn't react and started to walk towards Renji. Renji, out of caution, had got up and was slowly backing towards the wall. His heart was beating furiously inside his chest.

The 6th division captain got closer and closer until he had Renji up against the wall.

"Thank you for the candle Renji"

"Ohh you know about that." A blush almost as red as his hair had appeared across his face. He had never been so close to his Taichou but it was sending shivers down his spine.

"Yes Renji, I know." The gap was closing as time seem to drift by like a slow motion movie. Renji swore his heartbeat was loud enough for both of them to hear.

Renji's eyes were drifting close as Byakuya claimed his lips after what seem like a life time of waiting. His tongue sliding along Renji's bottom lip. Renji's mouth gave the tongue the entrance it sought and a battle for dominance began ending with Byakuya the winner.

As Renji moaned into Byakuya's mouth a pulse quicken between Byakuya's leg. Their hands move slowly around each others bodies; tops were coming off and exposing the owner's chests to the cold air surrounding them.

Byakuya broke off to look a Renji and he was enjoying the sight he took in. "I think I'll have to thank Matsumoto and Yachiru for telling you about the candle."

"Ho-how did you know it was them?"

"Out of the group who had found out, they were the most likely to tell you"

Before Renji could reply Byakuya had taken Renji's lips again. Renji did have to thank them two again but this time for a different reason.

**And that's that, I'll leave the rest to your weird imagination. A place where you can add whatever weird fetishes and sex scenes as you like. **

**Renji: Aww it was getting to a good part T.T **

**Bamii: As I said you can imagine the rest Renji.**

**Renji: Ooo yay! I'm going to add whipped cr-**

**Ichigo: WE DON'T TO KNOW! **

**Bamii: v.v I did. DAMN YOU ICHIGO!**

**Ichigo: I hope Byakuya wouldn't really cut my cock off.**

**Renji: I think he would and I'd laugh.**

**Ichigo: SHUT UP!**

**Bamii: Oh god here they go again, I'm not even going to try. Thanks for reading guys go ahead a review :D**


End file.
